


Care to Dance?

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes isn't quite as concerned as he was before about being invisible and turning into Steve. Not when he meets Doctor Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter's friend, when he has a double date with Peggy and Steve to a USO dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggestion on Tumblr from athenakyle.
> 
> "Can you do a fluffy old timey Jemma/Bucky story? A USO type deal perhaps?"

_“I’m invisible. I’m… I’m turning into you. It’s like a horrible dream,” Bucky had said._

_“Don’t take it so hard,” Steve had replied, patting his shoulder. “Maybe she’s got a friend.”_

And that’s how Bucky Barnes found himself waiting with Steve Rogers outside of the USO hall. Agent Peggy Carter was to be meeting them, along with a friend of hers. Someone what worked with her in the same division that had created Captain America and, by extension, the Howling Commandos of which Bucky was now a part of. They had all received invitations to the dance that was being held the night before they headed off on their first mission with Captain America at the helm.

Bucky glanced down at his uniform, making sure his tie was in place and he looked presentable. He had never been the one to have to “need a friend” brought to him, that had always been Steve’s position. While he never had tried to bilk Steve by giving him the less attractive of the girls, more often than not, the “friend” that had accompanied them hadn’t been as attractive as the one that Bucky would have on his arm. Now the tables were turned, as it became obvious the night the Howling Commandos had been born, that Peggy Carter only had eyes for Steve Rogers.

“Peggy,” Steve said, breaking into Bucky’s thoughts. He turned to see the lovely agent approaching, the same gorgeous red dress hugging her body as she had on that night.

“Steve,” she said, smiling gently. She nodded to Bucky. “Sergeant Barnes.”

“Ma’am,” he said in return.

“My friend is runn--,” Peggy started to say before she was cut off by an out of breath soft voice with a British accent.

“I’m here, I’m here,” the woman said, her head down. Bucky noticed the sapphire blue of her dress’ skirt flare out from behind Peggy. “Got a bit tied up with things, but I am here.”

“Oh good,” Peggy said. She stepped aside and Bucky felt a punch to his gut as he finally got a good look at the woman.

Light brown hair that was curled into a lovely style that framed an achingly beautiful face that had an air of innocence and optimism about it. Dark lashes framed light brown eyes, her make-up as impeccable as Peggy’s. Her lips were not quite as deep red as Peggy’s were, but a soft rose color that complimented her greatly. And the dress… the dress wasn’t the pencil form fit like Peggy’s, but it accentuated the woman’s body just as amazingly. It had a skirt meant for swinging and dancing. It showed off a pair of legs that seemed to go on forever despite the woman’s petite stature. In other words, the woman was absolutely gorgeous.

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, this is my friend, Doctor Jemma Simmons,” Peggy introduced. “Jemma was in New York with Erskine, Steve, though you did not get the chance to meet her then.”

Jemma smiled at the men, extending her hand. “A pleasure to meet you both,” she said.

“Ma’am,” Steve said. “Steve Rogers, though you know that.” He shook her offered hand.

“Oh yes. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain,” Jemma said. “I am glad to see that you are doing well since the procedure.”

“I am,” Steve said. “Doctor this is…”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky said, extending his hand. “The best friend.”

Jemma’s smile brightened further. “Oh! It’s such a pleasure to meet you. Peggy said that you were quite attractive, but I think she quite understated,” she said. She took Bucky’s hand.

Peggy pressed her lips together, amused as she glanced at Steve. He simply grinned at her and offered his arm.

“Steve didn’t mention how lovely you were,” Bucky said as Peggy and Steve headed into the dance. “But he tends to overlook such things.”

A pretty blushed slipped onto Jemma’s cheeks. “You flatter me, Sergeant,” she said.

“Please,” Bucky said, squeezing her fingers gently before lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles, turning on the charm. It wasn’t difficult, he could stare at this woman for the rest of his life as far as he was concerned. “Call me Bucky.”

“Bucky,” she said, her voice husky. It did terrible and wonderful things to Bucky. “Only if you call me Jemma.”

“Jemma,” Bucky tested it out, giving her a rakish, yet gentle, smile. He tugged her up the steps by the hand he still held. He shifted until he stood beside her, tucking the same hand into the crook of his elbow.

“I hope your dance card is open,” he said as he led her towards the dance hall.

“Wide open,” Jemma said, looking into his soft blue eyes as they walked together.

Bucky’s mouth quirked up more at the corners. “Not anymore.” All Jemma could do was smile that breathtaking smile at him as he led her into the dance. Even as he felt the big band’s music thrum through his body, the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was the beautiful woman at his side. He suddenly didn’t care that he had been invisible to one woman in favor of his best friend. All that mattered to him was that he never be invisible to the one on his arm right now.


End file.
